


The Reapers Reward

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Rough Sex, ball worship, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Blake and Ruby have had a deal over the past couple of months, Ruby would complete tasks set by Blake and then she would get a reward. It was a simple innocent idea, at first. All that changed when Ruby discovered what Blake had hidden below the belt...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, ladybug - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	The Reapers Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Any comments and thoughts would be greatly appreciated as I'm still really trying to learn and grow as a writer.
> 
> With that said I hope any Ladybug fans enjoy! (as well as anyone else ;) )

It was another busy day at Beacon academy, lectures were in full swing with students running through the halls constantly due to all manner of ailments. Blake was currently hurrying down the halls herself, briskly walking which almost turned to a jog at several points, she had her textbooks held tightly against her hips as she made her way back to team RWBY's dorm.

Reaching the door and fumbling for her keycard she finally made her way inside, with a deep sigh she dropped her books where she stood, stepping into the middle of the room she began to strip out of her school uniform. Her shoes; socks, blazer, skirt, shirt and bow were all cast to the dresser as she flopped onto her bed. Now clad in only her black bralet and black shorts she laid back on her bed staring at the underside of the bed above, the reason she was so eager to get back to her team's dorm was now prominently on display. Jutting out from the front of her shorts was a thick bulge that had been tucked to the side for comfort, as much comfort as she could get at least, the protrusion made its way almost to the edge of her round hips, but not quite. 

She was incredibly horny, her arousal was the only thing she could focus on recently, it had been more than two weeks since she had 'taken care' of herself and it was starting to drive her insane. Normally she wasn't one to hold off self-pleasure, she was always a 'when the mood took her' kind of girl, but right now she was in an agreement that prevented her from one of her favourite pass-times. The two halves of this arrangement were herself and Ruby, the nature of their deal was Ruby would complete a list of goals set by her and if she succeeded within her allotted time, she would get a reward. 

That was the original deal, the reward for Ruby usually being something sweet that was awful for your oral health, it was a cute idea that helped focus Ruby's attention on her studies and allowed Blake to grow closer to her team leader. It was the picture of innocence, however, a few months ago that changed after an accidental meeting in their dorms bathroom~.

Blake had just finished off her shower after having the dorm to herself for the afternoon, all her teammates had gone out for the day shopping in Vale, they hadn't been gone half as long as they were planning so Blake saw no issue leaving the bathroom door ajar so the room would be a little more ventilated. The door to their dorm was locked after all and she would clearly hear the commotion of her team returning, especially if Yang was among them, it was then a total surprise to her that Ruby Rose would unintentionally sneak in alone after leaving Yang and Weiss to continue their spending spree. Probably because none of the stores they visited heavily featured hooded capes... 

Ruby entered the room, closing the door as quietly as she always did and casually walked into their shared bathroom. Blake hadn't known what Ruby looked like upon seeing the sight before her as Blake had a towel draped around her head to collect all her raven hair in a nice wrap, the rest of her body, on the other hand, was as uncovered as it could possibly be. She had her head tilted to the side, nothing obstructing Ruby's virgin eyes from every inch of her nude form, which included the near eight inches of girl cock standing proudly due to the warmth of the shower and the heavy balls that hung underneath. By the time she had calmly raised her head and her amber eyes met sliver it was far too late, Ruby was standing there slack-jawed, a luminescent blush spread across her face as she stared, not at her toned stomach or perky breasts of course, the only thing Ruby's eyes were glued too was her impressive package. 

After an uncountable amount of apologies from Ruby and more awkward silences than Blake thought was possible the two were able to talk. After getting all of Ruby's innocent questions out of the way the young reapers questions took an unexpected turn, Ruby now seemed determined to see it again, in essence, she was proposing a show and tell wherein both of them would get a chance to see what the other was packing. Blake was of course adamantly against this at first but Ruby's talent for persuasion was not to be underestimated, plus she wouldn't admit it openly but she was incredibly curious to see her team leaders lithe body in all its glory, so Blake agreed and what followed was an evening of embarrassment and education.

Blake had thought that would be the end of it, the two of them would share the occasional embarrassed glance and in a few weeks, the whole thing would be behind them. This was not the case. Both her and Ruby since that night couldn't get each other out of their heads, Blake would be in bed, rock hard, with visions of Ruby's slim waist and beautiful tiny breasts, while Ruby's thoughts were dominated by Blake's extra appendage. Ruby's level of perversion was a complete shock to Blake, the young girl was either an incredibly quick learner or this was just fuel to already well-stocked flame. It was Ruby who put forward the idea of them experimenting, in her words it was just 'the next step' from their show and tell, Blake's sensible side was urging her not to pursue this, however, her primal side won over at the thought of her friend's body against hers. 

It wasn't long until the experiments became routine and more casual, though they always made a point to have a reason to fuck, it was an unstated rule but neither of them wanted to change their friendship so it was treated more of an activity rather than an actual relationship. That didn't mean that their sex wasn't passionate, Ruby had again surprised her with the enthusiasm she brought to the bedroom. The most recent reason for their hookups has been a modification to their original deal, Ruby's reward was no longer innocent, they would agree to no sexual activity until her tasks were complete and then Ruby would be allowed to do the thing to Blake that always brought Ruby the most pleasure.

Now all Blake had to do was wait for the redhead to get here, they had the whole night but she was getting restless. As if on cue the object of her thoughts exploded into the room in a burst of rose petals, closing and locking the door behind her. Now standing there, in the centre of the room, silver eyes locked on Blake... 

Only a brief moment passed with a shared knowing look before Ruby's hands came up to remove her hood, allowing it to fall to her feet. Filled with anticipation, without either of them taking their needy eyes off one another, Ruby removed each article of clothing, with every piece of clothing that hit the floor the desire in Blake's amber eyes only grew. Peeling down her tights and underwear in one go, Ruby is left wearing only her Beacon skirt, the soaked through tights and underwear left at her feet combined with her erect nipples standing clearly from her modest bust displayed the clear signs of her overwhelming arousal. 

It was now Blake's turn. Pushing herself off the bed and standing just a little more than an arm's reach from the now quivering redhead, she placed her hands on her hips and cracked a knowing smile.

"Now then..." her voice teasing as looked the reapers petite body up and down "...did you complete all the tasks you were given?" she emphasised the question with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes, I did!" Ruby blurted out almost before Blake had finished asking the question.

"Do you think you deserve a reward?" again the amber-eyed faunus raised an eyebrow to drive home her teasing question.

"Yes please, I tried my hardest!" Ruby pleaded as slipped down onto her knees, never breaking her gaze.

All Blake did was smile and crook her finger towards Ruby in a 'come hither' motion.

Instantly Ruby crawled to over to her feet, sitting with her knees spread wide, skirt splayed out over her legs as she looked up at Blake with pleading eyes. 

Blake's arousal seemed to be fighting its way out on its own, more proof that she wanted this just as much as Ruby did. Her finger's hooked into the waistband of her shorts, as Ruby's silver eyes were glued to them, the young girl being eye level with Blake's sizeable bulge.

"Enjoy..." the word dripping with lust as it passed Blake's lips and with one smooth motion she tugged her shorts down so they fell to her ankles.

An audible smack sounded through the dorm as Blake's erect cock fell squarely on Ruby's eager face, the silver-eyed girl's moan reaching her keen ears as the dick struck her face. Blake subconsciously pressed her hips into Ruby's face as the warmth and softness drew a satisfied sigh from her lips.

The reward Ruby wanted was simply being allowed to worship every inch of Blake's arousal with her mouth, something that she had been obsessed with ever since she had seen it the first time. Her obsession with Blake's privates bordered on addiction, but it wasn't her cock that Ruby was focused on, it was the balls. While Ruby was initially taken aback by the faunus's impressive length, she soon discovered it was sensitive orbs that hung below that drove her wild. Since the second show and tell Ruby had been insistent on exploring Blake's crotch with her mouth, Blake had been hesitant at first because of her embarrassment at Ruby's close proximity to her most private and secret area. All that changed when Ruby's eager tongue first pressed against her quivering length, all thoughts and doubts left her head as Ruby began worshipping her, bathing her cock and balls in saliva. Blake soon became just as addicted to it as Ruby and it turned into a frequent ritual that after a short while, always ended the same way... 

Ruby was presented with her partner's balls, hanging perfectly before her eyes as her mouth watered, pushing forward with the underside of Blake's shaft grazing against her forehead she took a deep breath of Blake's musk. A shiver of pleasure shooting through her as she savoured the raven-haired girl's scent, closing the final inch she allowed a sizeable portion her face to be enveloped by Blake's warm sack. Another visible shudder going through Ruby as she nuzzled into Blake's balls. Instantly one of Blake's hands came to intertwine in her red locks, holding her in as she softly pressed her hips harder into her face, a look of bliss spread across Blake's features.

Ruby hadn't even started.

Even though her lust-filled haze Ruby started slow, first continuing her slow nuzzling, all the while indulging in the warm feeling and hearty scent that covered the majority of her face, only when she couldn't resist any longer did her mouth open to lay a passionate kiss on one of the orbs. The change in sensation drew another gasp from Blake as her fingers intertwined in the short red-tinted hair of her partner, her grip drawing more and more passionate kisses from Ruby.

"Oooh fuck Ruby yesss..." Blake shuddered as she felt her worshipper moan deeply against her.

Now fully enveloped in her worship, Ruby allowed her tongue free from her lips to lay the first of many hot, wet licks of Blake's heavenly sack. Her long slow, purposeful movements causing Blake's knees to become weak as her free hand came to join the first, locked to Ruby's head, holding her firmly in place. Exactly where she wanted her. Ruby was now thoroughly bathing Blake's balls as her pace increased, her tongue lapping at every inch of skin she could, her petite hands sliding up Blake's hips to hold on as she all but lunged into each lick, her legs wriggling beneath her as her arousal peaked higher and higher. Blake wasn't fairing much better, releasing a cacophony of ragged moans and gasp's, all the while her head tilted to the ceiling with her amber eyes crossed, the brain-melting pleasure written clearly across her striking features.

"Ohhhh fuuuuck... Yes, Ruby! Fuck yes, keep going..." Blake pleaded as her hips ground into Ruby's face, smothering the young rose. All Ruby could manage was a muffled moan as she never stopped her tongues assault, her head moving from side to side so she could luxuriate as much as possible.

Ruby knew Blake was reaching her limit, as she looked upwards at Blake's flawless body she was shadowed by the faunus's twitching cock, in its neglect it was almost pulsating. With each movement of her hips, her cock bounced and twitched, throbbing violently and begging for attention.

The redhead allowed one of Blake's balls between her lips, the young girl's mouth easily filled by the sensitive orb, Ruby shuddered at the feeling and another muffled cry escaped her. Blake's head fell back further as the warm, wet feeling came over her, something akin to a growl escaping her lips and echoing through the empty room. 

The sound of their pleasure had filled the room and they both knew they couldn't last much longer, as if on cue Ruby felt something wet on her forehead, looking up at the intimidating cock above her she saw a trail of pre-cum down the whole length that ended at her hairline, that was her cue to move things on.

Blake was no longer capable of forming words as her brain was all but shut off from the intense pleasure. Her hands frantically clawing at her worshippers head as her cock throbbed angrily for release. 

After taking one more passion-filled suck of Blake's balls, she drew back ever so slightly, only to press her tongue at the trail's end and dragged it upwards. Following the trail of Blake's essence, she reached its source and with one smooth motion enveloped the tip of her friend's cock to fully clean it off. The action causing Blake's legs to almost buckle, with a series of erratic moans and pleas filling the air.

"Fuck Ruby I can't hold on much longer..." Blake shakily uttered as her willpower quickly faded.

Now with amber eyes locked on her, Ruby flashed a wink before laying a quick lick to Blake's sensitive head, causing another violent throb from the beast of a cock before her, repeating the motion again and again Blake was reaching her limit and with one more long, hard lick, Blake snapped.

Ruby's worship always ended the same way, even though Blake adored the feeling it always ended up being an extremely prolonged tease. Both her and Ruby would be worked up to extream degrees and it was only a matter of time before Blake couldn't take anymore, and Ruby couldn't wait.

Blake's grip on the lithe reapers hair tightened as she dragged her leader to her feet and with one quick motion, tossed her face down onto the nearest bed. Without missing a beat Blake flipped her skirt up and took hold of the petite hips presented to her and raised them, using her knees to spread Ruby's legs as far as she could, without another breath she aimed her painfully hard cock and plunged fully into Ruby's sopping wet cunt.

Ruby's head flew back with her eyes wide as she let out the beginning of an ear-piercing scream before it was muffled by both of Blake's hands coming to cover her open mouth. Using her grip on Ruby's head to steady herself and begin her rhythm, drawing all the way out before impaling herself back to the hilt.

This was always the endpoint of Ruby's worship. This was what she now not only expected but anticipated whenever they got the time to do this properly, her constant teasing of her older teammate making her wetter and wetter in preparation for Blake's release. 

"OH MY GOD YES! FUCK YES! FINALLY, YOUR CUNT FEELS SO GOOD!" Blake screamed as she finally felt Ruby's pussy moulded around her cock.

The young redhead came the instant she was filled completely by the eight inches of powerful cock that pushed itself snug against her cervix, her pussy only just allowing Blake's cock to be completely sheathed inside of her. Ruby was the picture of ecstasy as she was laying flat on her stomach with her legs spread almost completely, her knees bent at Blake's sides and her toes completely curled as pleasure overcame her. She had her arms extended to balanced herself while gripping the bedsheets below her in her fists as her head was pulled back by the girl fucking her, causing her back to be arched as far as it would allow, all while her body rocked and bounced with each rough impact of their hips. 

Blake's words had descended into incoherent babbling, with a combination of the words; 'Yes', 'Fuck', 'God' and every other curse word that was known to her as Ruby's crushing tightness drew her in with every powerful thrust of her hips. Her team leaders pussy convulsing due to her instant orgasm which only caused Blake to thrust harder and deeper into the young rose. The feeling combined with the glorious sight of Ruby's eyes glazed with pleasure and rolled up into her head was driving Blake closer to the edge, her cock begged for release as the sounds of their animal passion filled the air.

"I'm... so... close..." Blake could only just manage to get the warning out through gritted teeth as she continued to grunt and moan with every vicious thrust.

Ruby's scream had become silent after the initial wave of her crashing orgasm hit her and she was close to passing out from the assault on her senses but with her last ounce of strength, she managed to wrap her heels behind the faunus's hips to encourage her towards her finish. Even though her sex-crazed expression it was clear she begging for it inside. 

"YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSS!" Blake screamed through her frantic moans as she drove herself deep with several brutal thrusts.

Ruby's world went white as she was pushed to her second orgasm before the first had even finished, her body quaking as Blake's cock swelled with one deep thrust as it exploded. Rope after rope of thick cum shot against Ruby's insides as Blake's head flew back with a guttural moan towards the ceiling, her cock still pumping cum with each wave of mind-numbing pleasure. Ruby's arms went slack as unconsciousness claimed her, becoming limp in Blake's iron grip, only being supported by the older girls hands and the cock that was still impaled to the root.

Blake sighed as she felt her final throbs into Ruby's still quivering pussy, the feeling of her seed spilling from the completely filled woman beneath her, her world coming back into view as she looked down to the shaking form of Ruby Rose. She leant forward to gently lay Ruby onto her front again and with a final groan of satisfaction, slowly drew her softening length from Ruby's heavenly embrace. With a pleasing sound her cock came free as Ruby spilt more of their combined pleasure onto the bedsheets below, a bed Blake now realised was Weiss's. 

'Oops' she thought to herself 'I'll sort that out later' she mused as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

After taking a brief moment to clean herself and Ruby, she leaned down to take the sleeping girl softly into her arms, the young girl sighing contently with a still pleasured smile spread across her face. After gently peeling back the covers to Blake's own bed she laid the peaceful rose down and pulled the covers back over to envelop her partner. 

Stretching her arms to the ceiling after feeling all of the world's stress melt away she glanced down at her team leader, her smooth features resting perfectly as the girl breathed softly, looking peaceful to the point of being angelic. Blake felt her heart flutter slightly as a blush spread across her face, it was something Blake hadn't experienced before but she found herself welcoming it.

'Hm there's something to think about' she pondered to herself as she leant down to gently kiss Ruby's forehead, the act causing another wave to butterflies to spread through her due to the sound of Ruby content sigh.

With one last glance, she made her way into the dorms bathroom and stripped her black bralet to the floor, now completely drenched in sweat. She stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade down her, the thought of Ruby Rose still heavy on her mind.

Now the only thing she could think as she washed her body was the excitement of crawling into her bed to enjoy the familiar scent of rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please consider leaving a comment with what you thought. :)


End file.
